Mask of Betrayal
by Crystal Cea
Summary: -Spoilers for Game of Masks!- You remember that big fight Harumi and Lloyd had? Well, what if Lloyd decided to join Harumi's side because he missed his father and he loved her so much? It shocked all of the ninja when they saw Lloyd wearing that Mask of Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fun little one shot! :D Eh, evil little one shot! :)**

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Lloyd stared at Harumi, she can't be The Quiet One! She can't be! Why would she do this!? Why!?

He looked around the temple, everything was silent except for Harumi's heavy breaths.

"Give me the Mask!" She screamed, launching at Lloyd, he quickly dodged and gaped.

"Please don't do this Rumi!"

"Do what? Not be myself!?"

Lloyd slowly formed an energy blast, but then stopped. He couldn't hurt her, he loved her, she was amazing, she was the first person that Lloyd has ever fallen for!

"I can't fight you Rumi, I can't"

Harumi laughed. "That was easier than I thought! Give me the Mask!"

The green ninja stared down at the Mask of Hatred. What should he do? Harumi was probably just acting, that's it. She was just going to pretend to be The Quiet One and then betray them…!

"Take it."

"What?" Harumi tilted her head, she was utterly confused.

"I want to help you; I want to bring my father back." The green ninja spoke slowly, speaking softly, but his words echoed around the cave.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Lloyd threw the mask, Harumi quickly caught it. She smirked.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Fight your friends." The princess spat.

"Fight my friends…Isn't there something else?" Lloyd gulped.

"Fine then, I guess you aren't really on my – "

"I will! Give me the Mask, I'll use that!" The green ninja showed a small smirk as Harumi handed him the mask.

"If you betray me!" She snarled. "You and your friends will never see the day again!"

Ignoring her, Lloyd quickly ran out of the cave. "Follow my lead, act like I took the mask from you."

Harumi nodded at the plan. "Good idea, green ninja."

Lloyd frowned. Now was she only gonna call him green ninja instead of Lloyd?

He walked out of the Oni Temple and saw the ninja and Sons of Garmadon having a stare down.

"Lloyd!" The fire ninja yelped. "You have the third mask!"

This makes the attention of the Sons of Garmadon turn over to Lloyd.

"C'mon Lloyd! We need to get out of here!" Jay motions Lloyd to come over.

He doesn't move, he couldn't move. What was happening? Was he really going to betray his friends?

He loved Harumi and he missed he father so much, too much.

"No."

His friends gave him a blank stare. "What?" The water ninja questioned.

"The Mask doesn't belong to you; it belongs to The Quiet One!" The green ninja shouted as Harumi emerged out of the shadows.

"He is right," Harumi takes the mask and smirks. "We have a ceremony to attend to, let's go!"

"Lloyd!? What the hell are you doing?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Following what I believe." He smirked and followed after the former princess.

"Stop Lloyd! Whatever she promised you, it's false!" Jay yelped.

"They are bringing back my father! I will not let anyone get in their way!" Lloyd hissed, which made Harumi smirk.

"He is with us now! Deal with it!" She laughs.

"No!" Kai launches forward towards the mask, but Lloyd stops him by hitting Kai with an energy blast and sending him flying back into a wall.

Nya's eyes grew wide, she quickly formed a water sphere and shot it at Lloyd, he easily dodged and created spinjitzu to wipe the ninja out and Little Wu.

Quickly, the SOG members rushed onto the Bounty while the ninja were still winded.

"Let's get out of here!" Harumi shouts, Mr. E runs to the bridge and lifts the Bounty into the air.

The Bounty blasts away with the three masks and a new member.

"What just happened…" Jay groaned as he tried standing up, but failed.

"I can't believe Lloyd just did that…" Nya spoke in disbelief.

"This can't just be about his father, something else is up." Cole said, standing up.

"Harumi, he still has feelings for her." The nindriod spat, helping Jay up.

The water ninja stood up and ran over to her brother. "Kai?! Are you okay?"

"Nya…?" The red ninja groaned, flicking opening his eyes. "Why did Lloyd do that?"

"His father and Harumi…" Nya sighed and hugged her older brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are we going?" The green ninja asked, looking over the edge of the Bounty.

"Where do you think?!" Harumi spat. "We are going to the Temple of Resurrection!"

Lloyd sighed, he thought once he joined her, she would go back to the girl he fell in love with. Guess her feelings were part of the act to.

"How long till we get their Killow?" Harumi asked.

"Not much longer, only about 20 more miles."

Harumi gritted her teeth. "Make this ship go faster!"

Ultra Violet slightly laughed. "Are you worried the ninja will catch up? Impossible, there is no way we could fail! You have nothing to worry about Quiet One."

The former princess chewed her bottom lip and then turned to Lloyd. "How do I now you aren't going to betray me?"

"Because, "The green ninja turned. "I really care for you."

Harumi snorted. "Oh Lloyd, you know me caring for you was a part of the act."

"I know, but my feelings were never an act, I really care for you Rumi and I will fight for you, whatever side you are side. I love you, and no one will take that away from me."

The Bounty started to roar with laughter. Harumi clenched her fists. "You do not call me Rumi or Harumi anymore; you call me The Quiet One! Got it?!

Lloyd sunk down, he just admitted his true feelings for her and now she was threating him. Great.

The laughter died down as Haru- The Quiet One snarled and stared at everyone, all gang members went dead silent.

"Now that all of you have shut up, Killow," She turned to look at him. "How long until we arrive at the Temple of Resurrection?"

Killow sighed. "About 15 more miles."

"Are you kidding me!?" The Quiet One stomped her way up to the bridge and hissed. "You aren't even moving this junk at full speed!"

Mr. E bowed his head and upped the speed, when he saw The Quiet One still wasn't pleased, he upped it more, the Bounty was going full speed.

"There was go, we should be there in no time!" She laughed, jumping down from the bridge.

The Quiet One walked over to a crate and pushed the member who was on it to the floor. "Mine seat now." She laughed and sat down.

Lloyd turned back around and stared at the ocean below, wait _ocean!?_ He looked around, a worried face formed as he rushed to the front, he gasped. They were heading to the Dark Island!

 _The Temple of Resurrection…_

The Bounty landed and The Quiet One leaped off of it, laughing as she carried the three Oni Masks.

All gang members quickly got off of the Bounty, obviously excited for the return of Garmadon.

Lloyd started to get nervous, he was going to see his father again! For the first time ever since Morro attack Stiix.

The Quiet One entered the temple, it was huge, it reminded her so much of the Oni Temple, but this temple had more purpose, more meaning.

"Finally! It is time to bring back – "

"Not so fast princess!" The Quiet One quickly turned around to see the ninja.

"How!?"

"It's a _ninja_ secret!" Kai shouted, glaring at Lloyd through the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't matter! Take care of them!" She spat.

The gang members all charged towards the ninja, fighting and making sure they wouldn't get the masks.

"Green ninja! Come with me!" The Quiet One hissed, drawing Lloyd's attention away from the fight.

Lloyd followed her for what felt like forever. They kept turning and twisting and taking random directions.

"Aha! Here we are!"

Lloyd stared in slight horror at the scene, he was about to witness his father being brought back!

The Quiet One quickly placed the masks one by one on the rightful place, they all glowed according to their color.

She turned to Lloyd. "It is time to bring back Lord Garmadon!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Did you guys like it? This was a lot of fun to type and imacrazyninjagofan gave me this idea! She really wanted to read this! XD**

 **I don't know if I'm going to continue since I already have three stories going on at once, sooo I dunno!**

 **Until next time! BYEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! A lot of you guys really enjoyed this one-shot! :D So, here is chapter 2! This is for you QueenoftheJordan!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lord Garmadon?" The green ninja breathed.

"Ah yes, you didn't think I was going to bring back the loving Sensei Garmadon, did you?"

"I didn't," He smirked. "I'm ready."

The two stood still as the ground started to shake, the masks glowing brighter, wind started to pick up at of nowhere.

Even though the wind was extremely loud, the green ninja could still hear her laughs, he couldn't help but smile.

The Oni masks were lifted up higher into the air, the wind blew faster, the blond started to feel uneasy. The three masks become closer, they were becoming one!

Lloyd gaped at the scene, he couldn't focus. The masks were now one, slowly a rift started to open, tearing the fabric.

The Quiet One started to laugh, lifting her hands into the air. "Lord Garmadon! I call you to return to your home!"

"Who called me!?" A demonic scream echoed around the temple. Lloyd felt his eyes grow wider.

"It is I, Harumi! I called you Lord Garmadon to take back your world! And I am not alone! Your son has finally decided to join your side!"

"My son…Lloyd!" It screamed once more. Harumi smiled as the blond stepped forward.

"Yes father, I am here! I am here to bring you back! So you can finish what you started!"

The wind picked up again, the rift become bigger. Lloyd gasped as he saw red eyes peering out of the rift.

"Lord Garmadon is back!" The demonic voice screamed as it flew down, shaking the ground as it landed.

Lloyd felt his heart beat faster, he was back!

"Welcome back!" Harumi laughed.

"Lloyd…I see you finally joined the right side." He growled, but the blond could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Let's get out of here, we need to rule over Ninjago now." The Quiet One prodded Lloyd forward roughly as Lord Garmadon follow quickly behind.

The ninja stopped fighting, so did the gang. All of the ninja's faces fell as they saw Garmadon.

"Oh no, this is not good!" The blue ninja shrieked, getting nods from his teammates.

"Lloyd! What the hell man!?" Kai scowled. "Why would you help them bring back your father!? He isn't even your father!"

Lloyd sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't think it would be this hard to betray them, they were his friends since as far as he could remember. But, he loved Harumi and he didn't want to be in the shadows any longer.

"I'm the green ninja, the prophecy didn't state which side the green ninja had to _stay_ on. I defeated the dark lord, and then brought him back."

"The prophecy said the green ninja would defeat the darkness, not join it!" All heads turned to Little Wu, who had his arms crossed, pouty face.

"Anyone can change destiny." Lloyd snarled.

Nya clenched her fists. "Morro already tried that! It didn't work out to well!"

"But I already am the green ninja, I already changed destiny!" The blond hissed, creating an energy blast and shooting it at the ninja.

The fire ninja slowly stood back up. "Traitor!" He spat, spinning in Spinjitzu, heading towards Lloyd.

He easily dodged and kick Kai back onto the ground. By that point, everyone else was standing up, Cole holding onto Little Wu.

Another battle broke out, ninja vs Sons of Garmadon with Harumi, Lord Garmadon and Lloyd watching.

The three were laughing as the SOG's were beating up the ninja with ease.

"NINJA-GO!" The four ninja cried out and span around, knocking down most of the Sons of Garmadon.

Lloyd frowned. They had more important things to do.

"Destroy them." He growled.

Lord Garmadon laughed as he formed a dark purple energy blast, shooting it at all of the ninja. The omnipotent blast knocked them all out cold.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The five ninja and Little Wu slowly woke an hour later from the blast. Cole was the first to stand so he could help Little Wu stand properly.

Little Wu let out a small giggle as he helped him up.

"This has to be some plan…there is no way Lloyd is actually evil!" Nya cried, brushing dust off of her gi.

"No, he would have given us a sign and he wouldn't have told Lord Garmadon to 'destroy us'!" Kai hissed, now standing up with everyone else.

The lighting ninja sighed. "What are we gonna do? Lord Garmadon is back, and more powerful!"

"We fight on and never stop, even when all hope is lost! We cannot give up just because one of our most powerful enemies was brought back! We can't give up just because one of our so called teammates betrayed us! Ninja never quit and we will not break that rule!"

Nya smiled. "Cole's right, we will keep on fighting!" Everyone nodded, even Little Wu who was obviously pumped for battle.

"Let's do this!" Jay shouted and ran out of the temple, everyone on his heels.

They created their elemental dragons and all flew off to the city, not stopping for anything.

They all could tell when they were near the city, as they all heard cries and screams of terror.

Not wasting anymore time, the flew directly into the city and all landed on top of a large building.

"Oh my first spinjitzu master…" The water ninja gasped as she jumped off of her elemental dragon, it disappearing seconds after.

The others jumped off and gaped at the city. It was destroyed, rubble was everywhere, smoke busting out of every building, the sound of sirens and screams were filling the air.

"This can't be happening…" Jay spoke with disbelief, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"It is, Jay…we must end this." The nindriod said calmly, but everyone could hear his icy tone.

"Oh ninja! I'm so glad that you are here to see your city fall!" They all turned around, Lord Garmadon and Harumi were standing side by side next to Lloyd, who's back was facing them. "I know you wouldn't miss it!"

He wasn't wearing his green gi anymore, instead he was wearing a dark green robe that was a bit tattered at the bottom, with a black belt. On his back, was the Sons of Garmadon emblem, with now the words 'He has arisen!' below it.

They said nothing, so Lloyd turned around and let out grotesque smile. "You all know your new ruler, so no need for introductions!" He laughed.

"He is not our ruler!" Nya growled, which cause Lloyd and Harumi laughed.

"Oh sweetie, he has always been ruler! He was just locked up and now he is free to rule!" Harumi shouted.

"You will NEVER rule Ninjago! We will stop you!" Kai hissed, the two laughed and walked back as Lord Garmadon stepped forward.

"I already am! Silly ninja, you will never defeat me!" Slowly, he formed another dark energy blast, the ninja got in fighting stance.

He shot the blast, the five ninja easily dodged, but Garmadon did not give up, he did rapid fire.

Soon enough, they were staring to tire from the dodging, Garmadon showed no tire, he continued to fire.

"Alright father, I think they have had enough, they should know now that they cannot stop you."

Lord Garmadon stopped at Lloyd's words, so did the ninja.

"We have more important things to do!" Harumi spat, the three disappeared on spot.

"What the hell!? How did they do that!?" The lighting ninja pouted, catching his breath.

"Maybe it is a new power Garmadon has…or Lloyd." Cole suggested, brushing Little Wu off.

"Probably, but what are we gonna do? How are we supposed to defeat them?" Nya sighed.

"We will find a way; we need to fight them before they are too powerful!" Kai declared.

They all nodded but fell silent. They listened to all of the noises around the city, sirens, screaming, crying, buildings falling apart…

It was too much, Ninjago City was being taken over and all they were doing was standing around, the fire ninja clenched his fists.

"Let's get our city back!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No one would stop them, they would keep fighting against them, they would not stop until they were defeated.

They would get their city back, they would get their friend back, nothing could destroy their spirit, their determination.

Ninja never quit and that rule would not be broken.

"Ninja never quit, such a stupid saying…" Harumi spat as she looked over the city from the Temple of Resurrection.

"I promise you, that saying will be destroyed" The green ninja laughed as he stood next to his love.

"I know," She clenched her fists. "Just to make sure, we need to get rid of them."

Lloyd bit the inside of his cheek. "How? Do you want me to killed them?"

"No," The two turned around and watched as Lord Garmadon continue to speak. "I want them to be alive, but not here."

"Where then?" Lloyd asked, head slightly tilted.

"Harumi will banish them to the first realm!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Did ya guys enjoy this chapter!? Leave a review if you want me to continue! :D**

 **~CC**


End file.
